Sob o Olhar de Quem se Ama
by Bruh M
Summary: Manhã de Inverno, neve lá fora, uma xícara de chocolate nas mãos e um olhar apaixonado para a pessoa amada. RonxMione // II lugar no I Challenge Romance do GP


**Tema do Projeto Ficwriter Estações - Inverno**: 8. Dormir

* * *

_"__O amor é grande e cabe  
__nesta janela sobre o mar  
__O mar é grande e cabe  
__Na cama e no colchão de amar  
__O amor é grande e cabe  
__No breve espaço de beijar"  
__- Carlos Drummond de Andrade_

**Sob o Olhar de Quem se Ama.  
**

_por Bruh M._

Nos meses de Inverno, a neve nas árvores dos jardins d'A Toca, caiam sob o gramado pouco esverdeado e seco do frio, formando um extenso e belo tapete colorido. Podia-se ver os galhos pesados e alguns gnomos arrepiados de frio, correndo apressados para os quentinhos abrigos no vasto jardim.

Existia uma certa musicalidade, nesta simples imagem matutina. Senão pelos passos pesados dos gnomos, talvez então, pela brisa gelada que fazia as árvores balançarem ao seu comando, ditando um ritmo calmo e preguiçoso à gostosa manhã que começava.

Imagem esta, vista de cima de uma das várias janelas d'A Toca, Hermione sorriu um doce sorriso, sabendo que hoje era um dia muito especial. Março começava e já trazia junto dela as felicitações e comemorações do aniversário de Ron.

Ron.

O sorriso de Hermione aumentou um pouco mais, quando pelo reflexo embaçado de sua respiração no vidro da janela, ela viu as cobertas se mexerem na cama, onde Ron se escondia adormecido sob elas.

Todos haviam se reunido na casa dos Weasley para comemorar o aniversário do filho caçula. Todos os anos desde o término de Hogwarts, seguiam-se assim. Como uma tradição, um ciclo. Seria o fato de permanecerem unidos após tanto sofrimento durante a Guerra contra Voldemort, ou então pelo motivo de que era um voto de família que eles continuassem unidos apesar de tudo. Todos estavam vivos e saudáveis, era isso o que sempre comemoravam, desde o fim de Voldemort, desde a volta bem vinda da paz.

Hermione agora, não mais tão simbolicamente como antes, era parte dessa família. Aceita como filha e irmã, ela se sentia em casa, perto deles. Assim como Harry, eles eram a segurança e o retrato de uma segunda família. Porém, além de tudo, Hermione era a namorada de Ron.

Depois de tanto tempo. De tantas brigas e discussões e desentendimentos entre os dois. Depois de Krum. Depois de Lavender. Depois. Tanto tempo esperando e agora, finalmente, eles estavam juntos. Namorados.

Hermione focou sua visão no reflexo de Ron adormecido, girando no dedo a fina aliança de compromisso que ganhara à pouco tempo atrás, sentindo no peito a gostosa sensação de sentir-se completa e realizada, em todos os sentidos de sua vida, sim, mas sobretudo a presença de Ron ao seu lado.

Ron, o cabeça dura. Ron, a insegurança em pessoa. O responsável que fizera brotar em seu peito, um sentimento doce, puro e permanentemente quente. Não era a temperatura gelada lá fora, que iria fazer seu peito derreter de frio. Hermione era aquecida por completo, de dentro pra fora. Como a neve branca que caía essa manhã, que escorregaria úmida entre seus dedos e sumiria no solo, o amor de Hermione se resumia ao oposto. Ela derretia-se em calor, em sorrisos e carinhos e sempre algo mais. E isso era, definitivamente, o que Hermione sentia por Ron.

Era sempre assim. Sempre fora. Hermione até tentara recusar, mas chegara a um ponto de não poder mais viver longe dele. Seja por um olhar de canto de olho, seja por uma reclamação ou um elogio. Um puxão de orelha aqui, um segurar de mãos ali. E agora, tudo era tão completo, significativo e belo.

Ron era tão previsível que ela já sabia de cor todas as suas reações e possíveis falas. Sabia quando o namorado estava irritado ou quando se irritaria. Conhecia todas as suas tentativas de sorriso e seu coração se aquecia ao som de cada gargalhada.

E novamente, era como música aos ouvidos de Hermione o som alegre e descontraído do ruivo ao se divertir. Era como a música; musicalidade de instrumentos sinfônicos. Como a harmonia das teclas do piano, como a leveza dos instrumentos de corda e sopro.

Música dos ventos uivantes lá fora, música na quietude do quarto quentinho. Soava como música, quando a neve caia no gramado; soava como música alguma tábua solta que rangia no soalho.

Hermione virou o rosto, observando de perfil a figura adormecida na cama e bebeu um gole do chocolate em suas mãos. Sentiu a bebida doce aquecer os seus lábios e o aroma perfumar o ambiente do quarto e deixou o batente da janela, esquecendo totalmente da paisagem lá fora. Era inverno e uma ótima manhã para passar aquecida na cama.

Ron abraçou o travesseiro ao sentir o peso extra sobre a cama, resmungando baixinho, fazendo com que Hermione voltasse a sorrir noutro gole de chocolate. Aconchegou-se sob as cobertas, repousando as costas retas em outro grande travesseiro na cabeceira da cama e passou a observá-lo.

Ron era tão bonito! Não só bonito de aparência, com seus cabelos ruivos, sardas salpicando o rosto jovem e a altura meio exagerada e desengonçada, mas Ron era bonito num todo. O ruivo era um bom amigo para Harry. Sempre teria um lugar especial nas boas lembranças do moreno. Preocupado e atencioso, e talvez um pouco ciumento com os irmãos, mas era sempre presente. Ron brigava e reclamava com os pais, porém seus olhos sempre brilhavam de orgulho, quando falava neles. Era bonito ouvi-lo falar. Era bonito vê-lo agir.

Era bonito amá-lo. E mais bonito ainda, ser amada por alguém assim.

Em meio aos sonhos, Ron virou o rosto em sua direção e coçou o nariz com as costas da mão, deixando-o levemente vermelho de frio, o que fez Hermione lembrar da primeira vez que o viu, ainda no Expresso de Hogwarts no primeiro ano, onde vasculhava o trem a procura do sapo de estimação de Neville. Antes, parecera nojento e pouco educado, mas até esse simples gesto de Ron fazia-o ficar adorável, aos seus olhos.

Hermione terminou o chocolate quente, deixando a xícara na mesinha ao lado da cama, e deitou-se de lado, observando agora o rosto de Ron à poucos centímetros de distância. Seus dedos correram por mechas ruivas, sentindo a maciez dos cabelos e então descendo, desenhou a linha das sobrancelhas, olhos e ponta do nariz. Riu baixinho, para não acordá-lo, quando Ron torceu o nariz, não dando sinal algum de que acordaria tão cedo. Seus dedos tocaram os lábios, contornando com o indicador as linhas um pouco salientes do frio do Inverno.

A música agora, se igualando a respiração de Hermione e seu coração cantava a cada batida, no ritmo do coração de Ron. Hermione era capaz de ouvir seu coração pular dentro do peito, ao ritmo dessa música. Sincronia.

Ela sentiu as costas das mãos se aquecerem ao tocar a bochecha do namorado, exposta pelo cobertor e logo depois, com a respiração serena que saia dos seus lábios entreabertos. Então, as orelhas e queixo, suave da rala penugem.

A mão de Ron soltou o travesseiro e passeou pela cama a procura da sua. Era uma mania que eles tinham. Segurança. Entrelaçar os dedos, um do outro em meio ao sono. Hermione logo tratou de segurá-la de modo a não acordá-lo e sorriu mais uma vez, como se fosse impossível deixar de sorrir à imagem a sua frente. Seus dedos acariciaram a mão maior, como se esse momento fosse único e eterno.

Hermione sentiu um aperto no peito. Deu-se conta, que não poderia mais viver sem ele. Ron era tudo na sua vida. Enquanto tivesse Ron ao seu lado, Hermione tinha a certeza que tudo o que fizesse poderia ser certo. Que estivesse certo. Ela gostava de acreditar que eles eram iguais. Iguais na lealdade, iguais na determinação de proteger e acompanhar Harry, iguais em não darem o braço a torcer e dizerem o que sentiam um pelo outro. Mas, afinal eles se completavam. Hermione é a astúcia que Ron precisa. Ron é a segurança que Hermione tanto necessita.

Explicar o que ela sentia por Ron, era complexo demais. Por exemplo, como pôr em palavras, toda essa complexidade de deitar ao lado de Ron, na manhã de seu aniversário, enquanto a neve cai lá fora, onde tudo o que importa é assisti-lo dormir? Como explicar então, o desejo que ele continue a dormir manhã afora, somente para continuar a assisti-lo ou a vontade insana que ele acorde logo para apenas olhar em seus olhos azuis?

Não, não dá para explicar. E isso, para Hermione era um fato. Nenhum de seus livros e pesquisas e estudos, que ela tanto adora, seriam capazes de explicar esse palpitar no coração; essa música suave que tocava em seus ouvidos, toda vez que ela o via; toda essa leveza no ar, só por estar perto de Ron. E não conseguir encontrar em páginas de livros, todo o seu amor por Ron, era além de tudo, acima de todas as outras coisas possíveis e imagináveis, bonito.

Bonito.

Como Ron.

Porque o amor era límpido e celestial. Doce como cada toque, ameno como cada acorde de uma nota musical. Não ter uma explicação em livros para explicar esse sentimento, fazia com o que Hermione sentia por Ron, se torna-se único.

Somente Hermione sentia isso por Ron.

"Eu não posso viver sem você". - ela sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Ron, ainda adormecido. "E quero que você saiba que preciso de você como nunca precisei de ninguém antes".

E isso era verdade.

Ela abraçou Ron, totalmente esquecida de que poderia acordá-lo com seu gesto brusco e aspirou seu perfume sob as cobertas. Porque era tão bom senti-lo assim! Porque era tão bom saber que Ron era especial. Viver sem Ron, era impossível; viver sem Ron era inadmissível.

Hermione cerrou a pequena distância entre os dois e selou os lábios, que a pouco percorrera com os dedos, com a boca com um beijo cálido. Tímido e inocente, apenas para acordá-lo. Viu-o abrir os olhos sonolento, ainda confuso, sem saber como acordara. Hermione fitou os olhos azuis, suas pálpebras quase se confundindo com as dele e sorriu.

Seu coração voltou a dançar ao ritmo da música que sempre dançava, ao vê-lo tão perto, as borboletas em seu estômago, acompanhando a cintilação, e ela plantou outro leve beijo, sobre os lábios que agora se abriam em sorriso. Um sorriso para Hermione. Um sorriso só dela.

"Feliz Aniversário, meu amor."

The End

* * *

NdA: Lembrando que o aniversário de Ron é 1º de março. A fic participou do **I Challenge Romance do fórum Grimmauld Place** e ganhou o II lugar, além de dois prêmios especias. Os banners podem ser vistos no meu profile ;) Comentários são bem vindos!


End file.
